Lunsetaa
"Let us form one body, one heart, and defend to the last warrior our homes, our freedom, and the souls of our fallen." '- Lunsetaa '''during the Orcish invasion of Draenor ''( This page will perpetually be a work in progress. ) = History = ---- Origin and Upbringing Lunsetaa was first-born child to the vindicator, Jovlac, and his life partner, the devout anchorite, Erelae. However, she was joined only moments later by a twin sister, who was cleverly named Sunsetaa -- in consideration of their near-polar opposite appearances, and with reverence to two little-known Naaru. Sadly, the two infant girls were orphaned in the days following their birth -- their father having died beforehand in an accident aboard the Genedar. Their mother, while giving birth to the second twin, passed on due largely to the strain of her pregnancy. After realizing that the girls had no one else to turn to, they were taken in by their mother's good friend, the kindly Argus-aged artificer named Valdela. For many years on board the Naaru vessel, she raised them as her daughters -- for she had no partner and no children of her own. Valdela worked hard to give the girls everything they could ever need or want, although this also meant that she spent a good deal of time away from home. During their childhood, the twins had little appreciation for her efforts. Instead, the nigh inseparable children would find enjoyment in creating mischief, often times getting themselves into trouble with the Draenei's police force -- the Peacekeepers. However, as they grew, they inevitably started to go their separate ways. Sunsetaa never broke of her wild, carefree spirit, but Lunsetaa eventually realized the hassle she'd put her adoptive mother through in her younger years, and became her mother's apprentice in an effort to mend her childish ways. She took to engineering well, effortlessly solving problems that even wise and experienced artificers couldn't unravel. This prompted Valdela to suggest an occupation as a technician onboard one of the many Naaru vessels, but the strong-willed adolescent could not be swayed from her ultimate path. Ever since she was a child, she had listened eagerly to tales of her father's accomplishments as a Vindicator -- one of the first -- with awe. Almost as soon as she came of age, Lunsetaa enrolled in the early training programs to become one of these Light-wielding warriors. In her physical training, she excelled as one of their youngest students. However, Lunsetaa -- by nature -- found it difficult to sit still, and she struggled with her more scholarly studies. Several times, she was denied admission into the advanced training program. It was only by necessity that she learned to temper her impulsiveness, and was able to move forward in her instruction. Eventually, she was pledged to the tutelage of Vindicator Noballus, who had once been a comrade of her father, Jovlac. For many years, Noballus kept her under his wing -- and it was through him that Lunsetaa came to truly appreciate the teachings of the Light and the Naaru. He was like a father to her, and so she was overjoyed when, consequentially, he and Valdela became close, and were eventually united as mates. By the time the Genedar neared what would become the Draenei's new home, Lunsetaa had been a full-fledged Vindicator for thousands of years, spending most of her time patrolling the ship, aiding the artificers, or exploring and protecting the people of the the various planets the Genedar visited before Draenor. Her promotional ceremony was attended by her family, as well as several high-ranking Vindicators and Exarchs. The Hammer of the Naaru, "Phaarosna," which was gifted to her on that day is still on her person in the present. Fall of the Draenei When the Draenei first arrived on Draenor, they had nothing. Naturally, Lunsetaa stood by her people as they built their settlements and cities -- a proud civilization, a home where they could feel safe. When Shattrath was completed, she was stationed there to be a keeper of the peace, and for many years, she lived in peace. Her people prospered, and she was able to build a proper home for herself. She was truly independent for the first time since her birth. Of course, everything changed when the orcs decided to invade. The first attacks came as a horrific surprise to the draenei. Why would the orcs wage war upon her people when they had done nothing to provoke it? In fact, her people had traded with the orcs on multiple occasions, and Restalaan of Telmor had even saved two young orcish boys from the wrath of a great and terrible ogre. The Draenei had shown the orcs nothing but kindness. So why? It must be a mistake, she reasoned. But it wasn't. The attacks kept coming -- more and more frequently, and more and more of her people died in the raids. Finally, her people had had enough. It was time to fight back. Lunsetaa, though she was still stationed primarily in Shattrath, was sent with other squadrons to make a series of counter-attacks. Orcs and draenei died in equal numbers, but Lunsetaa somehow always managed to escape unscathed, the victor. This earned her the title "Blessèd of the Hand," for truly it seemed as though the Light itself was protecting her from harm. Still, her so-called divine blessing was not enough to save her people. Karabor fell, and with it, her longtime love -- Nahuunir. Before that, Telmor -- and later, it was her beloved city, her home -- Shattrath. Her mentor Noballus was thrown from the wall by an invading orc, and Lunsetaa was unable to avenge him. True to her title, Lunsetaa survived the ruination by some miracle. The other vindicators who had lived through the initial assault, they mutated -- they were transformed by the fel energies of the orcs' warlocks. But not she, and to this day she doesn't know why. For this reason, however, she felt and still feels a great deal of guilt for her survival, and she regards the Krokul more highly than most of her people; she knows what they sacrificed. Seclusion in Telredor For the thirty five years that her people hid away in the newly created Zangarmarsh, Lunsetaa was a victim to her guilt. She fell into a deep depression, and it seemed to her mother and sister that she would never resurface. The Light had not forsaken her, but it had forsaken her people, and everything she cared about -- and for that, hate grew within her. Only when rumors of escape began to surface in Telredor did she finally find purpose again. She still struggled with the knowledge of everything that she had lost, but now she could work through it. Not for herself, but for those of her people who yet remained on their broken world. Assault on Tempest Keep The assault on Tempest Keep was a chance for Lunsetaa to vent her anger at everything that had befallen her people. She was brutal, merciless; she carved her way through anyone that stood in her path. Before she had the chance to question her actions, to feel regret... the Exodar was already spiralling through space, doomed to land upon the Draenei's final destination, Azeroth. Her mother was killed in the crash, and for many years, Lunsetaa thought her sister dead, too. Again, she found herself drifting. The Triumvirate seemed to realize this as well, for once they made contact with the Night Elves, she was sent to Stormwind to protect their newly appointed diplomat, Taluun. Perhaps there she would find herself again. The Burning Crusade When the Alliance decided to return to Draenor, now called Outland, Lunsetaa was one of the first to answer the call. There were many issues that yet remained unresolved, and it was only by her service that Lunsetaa was finally able to close that chapter of her life -- to forgive herself for what had happened, and for everything that she had done since. She sought redemption in the Light, and to this day she's still trying to make up for past mistakes. Between the events of the Burning Crusade and the war in Northrend, Lunsetaa returned to the Exodar to be of service to the Prophet. She became one of Velen's renowned shields. However, she was not happy sitting back while others fought and died, and the Prophet -- ever wise and understanding -- realized this. She was relieved of her duty, and allowed to return to her life as a free agent of the Hand of Argus. The War in Northrend Though Lunsetaa was never formally part of the Argent Crusade, she worked alongside them to end the threat of the Lich King. Some of her people had fallen and been returned to life by Arthas's foul necromancers, and she saw it as her duty to make sure that this would not continue. The Cataclysm At the beginning of the Cataclysm, Lunsetaa stood in anticipation. Her people had the opportunity to leave Azeroth behind for good, to venture on as they had done so many times before. It would have broken her heart to do it, but she would have gone. Fortunately, it did not come to that. Though she was not there at the time the refugees stormed the Exodar, she heard of it, and as penance for the actions of her brothers and sisters... she decided that she would continue to fight for the Alliance in their war against Deathwing the Destroyer. Pandaria Lunsetaa was briefly involved in the conflict in Pandaria, and it was after her service there that she was given the title "Champion of the Grand Alliance," as well as her war horse, Akzuul. Of course, she returned to Stormwind after a time. Not one to sit idle for long, she volunteered her services to the Krokul inhabiting a harborage in the Swamp of Sorrows. During a routine patrol, she was captured by a group of rogue orcs and taken back to their camp. She went through quite an ordeal before she was eventually able to escape, but her relief did not last long -- the orcs were easily able to track her, and she was again taken prisoner. Only when they thought her dead was she finally discarded, and the Krokul, after much searching, found her. For a year or so after that, she was unable to walk properly... due to a knee injury inflicted upon her by her captors. Her tail was lost in a similar incident. Present Day Luckily, she recovered in time to see her people return to Draenor -- a whole Draenor, one that had not yet fallen to the Legion's manipulations. Obviously, she fought to protect these people from suffering the same fate as her own. Yet, it dredged up many memories that she'd tried to forget, and she could not help but feel some resentment towards these alternate universe draenei. Still, she continues to offer her services in Tanaan when she's able. Though she's been spending most of her time as of late aiding the cause of her new family, the Citrine Eagle. = Personality = ---- Beliefs Lunsetaa believes strongly in the ideals and teachings taught to her by her people, who in turn learned from the Naaru -- beings of pure light. The Light is her guiding hand, and she gets along best with those who also believe as she does. However, she is quite tolerant and respectful of other religions, such as the Tauren's worship of the Earthmother, and the Night Elves' belief in Elune. She is, however, opposed to the use of dark magics, such as shadow, fel, and necromancy for foul purposes. Strengths *She is diligent and tenacious. *She has sound judgment, and good reasoning skills. *She is very dependable. *She has integrity and honor, and she's honest. *She is action oriented -- always doing something. Weaknesses *She can be quite stubborn and strong-willed when she feels that she's right. *She can be rather impatient when she is excited about something. *She can be very strict when it comes to the performance of others. *She is hesitant to talk about herself, or her emotions. *She is often reckless when it comes to her own life. = Appearance = ---- Physical Description By all appearances, this imposing Draenei woman is at the height of her youth. She possesses a sculpted hourglass figure, and long legs which leave her towering over most others of her kind. Her tail is, rather unusually, formed of a series of adamantium columns. Though scars mar her body, the ethereal white quality of her skin does well to hide it. None could question her physical fitness, for every inch of her is toned; the strength of her arms and of her legs is made apparent by the ease with which she carries herself. Vitality and light seem to waft off of her in waves, her aura projecting itself far beyond her immediate vicinity. The lines of her face are soft and feminine, her cheek bones rounded. Her nose is proportionally slim, her brows trimmed high, her lips supple, and her chin lightly bowed—all of this—complimented by an easy, charming smile. The luminescent crystals she calls eyes are akin in hue to the petals of Talador’s lovely orchids, and framed by long, dark lashes. Her hair seems as if woven from the purest silver, sleek and gleaming in the light; it cascades around her shoulders and sways at her back, and—poking through these satin tresses is a pair of elegant horns which curve around the sides of her head, ending in rounded points. Most often, she garbs herself in shining plate, and when asked, she’ll tell you that it was fashioned specially for her by master artificers. Its every surface is engraved with draenic lettering, representing verses of ancient religious texts. Similarly, she adorns herself with various bands of draenic metal, engraved with runes meant to empower her Light-given magic. Her most common weapon, the Beacon of the Faithful, or… in the native tongue of her people, “Phaarosna,” is a massive crystalline hammer, completely unshaped by tools. Titles *Vindicator *Blessèd of the Hand *Honorary Knight of the Silver Hand *Former Shield of Velen *Orcslayer *Champion of the Grand Alliance *Champion of the Citrine Eagle = Politics = ---- Lunsetaa avoids getting caught up in politics. However, she has a good understanding of the politics of the Grand Alliance, specifically politics involving her people or the group she considers her family, the Citrine Eagle. She holds no special diplomatic positions, though she first came to Stormwind as an armed escort for one Emissary Taluun. She is regarded very highly among the vindicators of the Hand of Argus, not only for her own achievements -- but for those of her father as well. Recently, she was named the very first Champion of the Citrine Eagle. = Family, Companions, Friends, and Relationships = ---- Family Lunsetaa's birth parents both died before she could have a chance to get to know them. However, she and her sister were adopted by their mother's good friend, Valdela, and Lunsetaa later considered her mentor, Vindicator Noballus, as a kind of father. Now, she considers the members of the Citrine Eagle as her family, her kin. Valdela Valdela was born and raised on Argus, the homeworld of the Eredar. Though her family was very adept with the practice of magic, Valdela herself never took well to it. For this reason, she was regarded as a kind of "black sheep" and she eventually left her home in Mac'Aree to become an apprentice artificer. She met a girl of the same age by the name of Erelae, and the two became fast friends. By the time Velen and the others fled the planet, Valdela was already considered one of the most wise and experienced of her profession, Erelae less so. It is no surprise then, that she taught her adopted daughter, Lunsetaa, practically everything she knew. Though Valdela tried again and again to convince the girl that she should put her talent to good use, Lunsetaa was never swayed. This caused a bit of a falling out between them, and it was never quite remedied. Valdela survived the slaughter of their people, and for a time the horror of what had happened brought mother and daughter together again. Unfortunately, before the two could truly make amends to each other, Valdela was killed in the crash landing of the Exodar upon Azeroth. Noballus Noballus, too, was Argus-born, having come from a prestigious line of warriors, all guardians of the Eredar elite. From the time that he was a child, all he ever wanted was to follow in the footsteps of his fore-fathers. And when the Draenei fled their home planet, Noballus was well on his way to doing just this. Fortunately, Noballus became enchanted by his people's rescuers, the Naaru. When they spoke, he listened eagerly -- becoming one of the first ever draenei holy warriors, a Vindicator. During this time, he befriended a man by the name of Jovlac, and the two became well-known as a nigh unstoppable team. When Jovlac died, Noballus felt as though he were to blame, and it is for this reason that he never visited his friend's children, the twins Lunsetaa and Sunsetaa. At least, not until it came to his attention that one of them was training to become a Vindicator, at which point he felt it was his personal responsibility to oversee her training. It was gradual, but the two became like father and daughter, and Lunsetaa grieved deeply when Noballus was killed during the assault on Shattrath City. Sunsetaa Sunsetaa was born only moments after her older sister, Lunsetaa, and the two young girls were very close throughout their childhood. Of course, Lunsetaa eventually chose her path -- and Sunsetaa was left behind to find her own place in the world. When the Genedar would land upon a planet, Sunsetaa was always one of the first to depart in search of adventure. Still, she never found her true calling until after the fall of Shattrath, when Nobundo, a once highly respected vindicator twisted by the fel magics of the orcs, came to Telredor to tell the draenei of the elemental spirits. She had finally found her purpose in life -- service to the elements. And though her practices have been a source of some conflict between the sisters, Lunsetaa generally regards her sister as a great shaman. Erelae Erelae was born into a "lower class" family. She did not live with the same kind of luxuries as most others of her kind. For this reason, she was sent away as soon as she came of age -- to become an apprentice to the master artificers. This is when she met Valdela. Of course, for a long time, the young woman felt as though she was living in Valdela's shadow, as she could never reach the same kind of skill. Fortunately, when the Draenei left Argus, Erelae gave up her profession entirely -- instead deciding to devote herself to the Light and its teachings. Then, their friendship really blossomed -- they had both found their place in society, and any resentment between them had long since passed. Through her faith, Erelae met a vindicator by the name of Jovlac. Their romance was full of passion, but unfortunately short-lived. Only a few years after they had been united, Jovlac died in an accident, and Erelae was left pregnant and alone. She was carrying twins, and though Valdela did her best to support the grief-stricken woman, she eventually succumbed to not only the physical trauma of her pregnancy, but the emotional trauma of losing her life-love, as well. Jovlac Even from the time he was a boy, Jovlac lived with vigor. He always pushed himself to be the best in all of his pursuits. During his time on Argus, this meant that he built an affinity for magic, becoming a well-respected sorcerer of awesome power. He was reluctant to leave Argus, in fact, and it was only through a great amount of persuasion that he was finally convinced to leave with the others. Of course, once the Naaru entered the picture, magic was no longer "popular." Jovlac threw himself into the Light and its teachings, and he rose among the ranks of the vindicators for his so-called might and prowess. His good friend, Noballus, was much more mild in temper -- and it was mostly due to him that he was kept at least moderately humble. The two were an unstoppable pair, but of course Jovlac received most of the recognition, for he was charismatic to a fault. This natural charm won him the love of a sweet and beautiful woman, Erelae, whom he was united with. Until his accidental death, Jovlac was a very prominent figure in draenei society. In fact, he was being considered for a vacant position in the Triumvirate, and it was only after his death that one Vindicator Saruan was instead chosen. Companions Lunsetaa has but a couple companions, which mostly look after themselves. Akzuul Akzuul is a powerfully built black stallion -- a war horse, if you will, that was gifted to her for her service to the Alliance. At first, Lunsetaa was hesitant to keep him. However, Akzuul proved to be a loyal and fearless creature, whom she now regards with a great deal of respect. They are partners; he is her choice of mount for any situation. Kilaarus When Lunsetaa first pledged her services to the Citrine Eagle, she was asked to aid in the hatching of a group of netherdrakes. Kilaarus was the product of one of these eggs -- a beautiful violet colored whelpling which came to think of Lunsetaa as her mother. The hatchling has since grown into a full drake, and while she's mostly independent, Lunsetaa has been known to call upon her in times of need. Friends Zaria Blackmoore Where to begin? Lunsetaa had been wandering for what seemed like an age, aiding who she could along the way, as was her calling; but it wasn't enough -- she'd nowhere and no one to whom she belonged. When she first pledged her services to the Citrine Eagle, she imagined that she'd be the odd one out yet again. An order of humans? She was Draenei, a foreigner -- an alien, even. How could these people possibly come to accept her as own of their own? Zaria Blackmoore was the answer. Lunsetaa first met Zaria when she was called to Alterac to answer some questions for the order's supposed "Highlord." Respect, Tenacity, Compassion -- it felt like she was being interrogated by this small woman, who ... despite her size ... seemed rather intimidating to Lune at the time. It took some time, but Lunsetaa proved her worth -- engaging in all matter of conflicts in the name of the Eagles, and even taking on a squire of her own to train for the order's betterment, Vakeer. She began to care very much for her fellow members of the flock, Zaria perhaps most of all. This did not go unnoticed by the Highlord, and slowly but surely, the two began to open up to each other in small ways -- a story here, a conversation there. Even now, they do not know everything about one another, but they hardly need to -- and that will come in time. For now, Lunsetaa is content with knowing that Zaria will have her back, and vice versa, because... they're family. All of them. Vakeer Her squire -- Vakeer. Their mentor/student relationship has not always been an easy one. In fact, when Vakeer first approached Lunsetaa for training, she was adamant that she would not take him. He was beyond arrogant, and thought only of becoming a "hero" in the eyes of others. However, with some prodding from Zaria, Lunsetaa grudgingly took this man under her wing, and from that moment, a great friendship has blossomed. With a good deal of patience on Lunsetaa's side, Vakeer came to understand the Three Virtues, and in fact -- the true purpose of a paladin. Though he can sometimes be reckless, Lunsetaa has faith that once his training is completed -- he will be a great Knight, and perhaps take up a squire of his own. Braelyn Arianith Braelyn is an interesting one, to be sure. Originally a warlock of sorts -- constantly falling out of magical, fiery portals -- Lunsetaa had a kind of wariness being around her. However, after talking with her some, she's found that the girl is really quite sweet -- despite having lead a somewhat difficult and confusing life. Recently, she's given up dark magics in favor of learning the ways of the Light, to become a paladin -- and to help people. Lunsetaa has supported Braelyn in this endeavor, and will continue to do so until the day she is Knighted. Despite some doubts that the others may have, Lune believes that one day -- Braelyn will shape up to be a great example to those that follow in the path of the Light. "This is going in the yearbook -- front page of the Winter's Veil section." -Braelyn Arianith Fitzter Copperspark Magister Fitzter Copperspark -- professor in Dalaran, and member of the Senate. Two people from -entirely- different worlds. How did these two meet then? Simple! One particular evening, the Magister happened upon Lunsetaa, re-reading the Summa Luxologica for perhaps the third time, and made conversation. They bonded rather quickly over tales of lost loved ones, and though Fitzter was only in Stormwind for a short time, they have stayed in regular contact through a series of letters. She's become rather fond of their talks, and for a while now, she's been contemplating a visit to Dalaran to see her good friend. All in due time! Leah Beaumont Lunsetaa has come to know a good deal about Leah Beaumont, mostly through her relations with Zaria. The shadow priestess has, for quite a while now, been aiding the cause of Alterac -- despite her former ties to the group of Scarlet extremists, the Army of the Truthful. Though Lune has not -always- agreed with the girl's methods, she has respect for her practices, so long as they're being used for good purposes. She has a kind heart, and more than anything else -- that's what's important. As she's told Leah before, "Light cannot exist without Shadow -- and darkness is not necessarily evil." Kavid "Slick" McTash Lunsetaa came to meet Sir Kavid, the Justicar of Alterac, by way of various campaigns together in the mountains. Throughout these battles fought, she watched -- and now she has come to hold a deep respect for this particular comrade; he's made of tough stuff, and that's something she admires. Though she hasn't yet had the opportunity to get to know him more personally, she hopes to in the near future -- and there's no doubt in her mind that she'd take a bullet for McTash if only to allow him to see his family once more. Cassie Rogerdale A recent addition to the Citrine Eagle, this girl has quickly won over the hearts of almost everyone in the order -- Lunsetaa's included. Whether by making straw dolls, or inviting people to play blackjack, Cassie is able to bring a smile to the faces of those she meets. It only follows then that Lunsetaa has come to feel rather protective of this particular aspirant, for there is a kind of innocence about her which she seeks to preserve, and she wishes only for the girl to do well -- to stay safe and happy. Relationships Lunsetaa has always struggled with her romantic pursuits, and lately it seems as though she may have given up entirely on finding love. Detailed below are the stories of her most important relationships, though she has been known to have small flings in between, both with men and with women. Nahuunir Lunsetaa and Nahuunir could be considered childhood sweethearts. The two hot-headed adolescents had gotten into an argument involving the heroic deeds of Lunsetaa's birth father, Jovlac. This "argument" soon came to blows, and when it was over, Lunsetaa had forged a new friend. Nahuunir spent much of his time following the twin sisters -- Lune and Sune -- around, and when Lunsetaa decided to train to become a Vindicator, Nahuunir of course decided to join her. Friendship eventually evolved into romantic love, and by the time the draenei reached Draenor, the two had been a couple for many years. Of course, they had not yet come to realize how precious their time together truly was, for Lunsetaa and Nahuunir -- while promised to each other -- had never been formally united as mates. In the blink of an eye, her longtime friend and love had been snatched from her. The orcs had attacked the Temple of Karabor, where Nahuunir had been stationed, and he had been killed defending it from the would-be defilers. Bren Solheart It took Lunsetaa something like fifty years to finally accept Nahuunir's death, and to try to move on. Of course, she did not realize that she would find love where she was not looking for it... and with a human, no less. In fact, when she first met Bren Solheart outside the Blue Recluse in Stormwind, she thought him rather arrogant and strange -- always talking about his so-called "stylish ways." Still, during the many occasions when they served together, he proved himself to be more than that, and she began to admire the man's passion and strength. They soon became involved with each other, but they were both prone to conflict, and so they parted ways for a time. Only after being forced into yet another life-threatening situation did they again rekindle their romance. Unfortunately, this would not last either. Bren eventually came to realize: Lunsetaa could never give him the life he wanted. They would never have children of their own, but more than that -- her lifespan was daunting. When it came time for Bren to lie upon his deathbed, Lunsetaa would look for all the world unchanged. After meeting a young, blonde elven woman... he left her. Xaanos During an off period in her relationship with the warrior Bren Solheart, Lunsetaa had the good fortune of meeting Xaanos, a member of the Triumvirate of the Hand of Argus's more militant sect, the Fist of Argus. After one long conversation, she found herself hooked. He was kind, noble, strong-willed, and romantic -- everything she had been looking for in a partner. Unfortunately, their blossoming relationship was cut short before the two really had a chance to fully express their feelings for one another. During an exercursion into the alternate Draenor, Xaanos... disappeared. Lunsetaa thought him dead, but the fact is -- she will likely never know for sure. Regardless, she holds onto fond memories of deep discussions and picnics under the stars. The necklace which he gave to her, she keeps still. Perhaps, one day, she will learn the truth of what became of him -- this man that she had so quickly come to care for? = Possessions = ---- Lunsetaa doesn't have a great many possessions. However, those she does have are generally very important to her. She only shows them to people that she trusts, and whom she cares very much about. Phaarosna Phaarosna is a Hammer of the Naaru, which was given to her when she completed her training to become a Vindicator. For many years, it went nameless, until the Triumvirate of the Hand of Argus deemed her "blessed," and saw fit that her weapon would be known as a beacon for the faithful and righteous. It is her weapon of choice, though she owns many others -- and is quite proficient with all of them. Azurite Prayer Beads She owns prayer beads of azurite -- deep blue and perfectly rounded -- which were given to her by her mentor, Vindicator Noballus. They belonged to him for a great many years, and he gave them to her with the promise that they would always help her find fulfillment and peace of mind. She usually keeps them somewhere on her person, and she'll often run them through her hands when she is deep in prayer, or even just deep in thought. Memory Crystals For many thousands of years, Draenei have trapped specific memories within special crystals. Lunsetaa has done this for some of her most important memories, whether they be beautiful, sorrowful, happy, or angry moments in her life. She keeps these crystals in a locked box, and she doesn't often revisit them -- or allow others to see. #1 Champion Mug Bestowed upon her by Zaria Blackmoore, Lunsetaa now holds this mug to be one of her most prized possessions. It is fairly typical in that it's ceramic, painted to be orange. In black lettering is printed: #1 Champion. Other members of the Citrine Eagle might realize its significance -- as Zaria herself is the wielder of the #1 Highlord mug, and matching sweater. Draenic Metal Circlet This brown metal circlet is extremely ornate, and very carefully tended. It belonged to her birth mother, the anchorite Erelae. It is said that she wore it atop her head on the day that she was united with Lunsetaa's birth father, Jovlac. She keeps it as a reminder of the woman she never knew, and she hopes to wear it when the time of her own union comes. Eagle Effigy This is truly a remarkable item. Similar in form to a Naaru, this swirling creation of bright, glowing, silvery crystal takes on the vague shape of an eagle. It can morph in its size, but no matter what -- it always gives off the same warm, comforting aura. It is... almost like being embraced by one's family. This, too, was a gift from Zaria -- and one she always keeps on her person. In times of need, it will be there to remind her what she's fighting for. Carcanet of Argus A gift from a former lover, this incredibly ornate necklace dates back to a time before Lunsetaa herself. It was given to her during a romantic dinner, and she has kept it ever since. Unknown to most, when the wearer looks into the deeply set gems, they are bestowed with a vision of Argus as it used to be -- before the corruption of the demonic Burning Legion. As Lunsetaa was never able to see the homeworld of her people in person, this particular piece of jewelry has become quite valuable to her. = Fun Facts = ---- *Lunsetaa becomes easily sea-sick, so she avoids travel by boat as much as possible. *Her guilty pleasure: romance novels. NOT the trashy kind. *Her favorite sport is jed'hin, a form of wrestling that dates back to Argus. *She chews on her lip when she's nervous about something. *Her bedroom is almost barren. She keeps everything tidy, and owns practically nothing. *Lunsetaa has a talent for cooking, but it's not one she often advertises. *She loves to listen to music, but she cannot play an instrument, nor can she sing well. *She hates waiting for surprises -- if you tell her there's going to be a surprise, she'll do anything she can to figure out what it is beforehand. *Lunsetaa doesn't keep pets. Her last "pet" was a fish, and it died. *Her hobby: fixing things. Lunsetaa.png|By Nikklos Lunsetaa.jpg|By Rennali Category:Draenei Category:Vindicators Category:Hand of Argus Category:Shield of Velen Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand